Mortmain's Fight Club
by Paradigm of Writing
Summary: "Are you ready to fulfill your wildest dreams?" Axel asked, flashing Jem a sadistic grin as the elevator slid down the grim and depressing shaft. Jem grinned back; with the same caliber. "Am I ever! You know, I never really liked this shirt. It doesn't matter if I get blood on it." Rated M for action and violence, language, and adult content. Very dark, multiple pairings.
1. Chapter 1: Quick to Judge

**Hello everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new fanfiction called Mortmain's Fight Club. This is my first, official Infernal Devices fanfiction and it right now is my proudest story I've ever written. I; so far, have written four chapters at a total word count of 10,500 words which is a decent average of 2000 words or more per chapter. I can usually write about 3000-5000 word chapters, but that'll come in time with this chapter. Something interesting to know about this fanfiction is that it is an Alternative Universe, without Shadowhunters and the backstories of nearly every character has changed. Every character is also human, so Magnus is no longer a warlock, and Tessa does not have an angel come from her pendant. I hope you enjoy chapter one of Mortmain's Fight Club- Quick to Judge. **

* * *

Jem Carstairs tapped his foot against the tiled floor, waiting for his boss to come out of his meeting. Running a hand through his silvery hair, his uncouth; soft thunderstorm eyes glanced at his coworkers typing and working hastily. Scoffing, Jem brought his attention back to the oak door that muffled the voices of his boss and his… guest. Suddenly, great shouting emitted from the enclosed space and the door was thrown open, an infuriated man standing in the opening. The man had deep mahogany hair that was combed back to reveal two beady eyes that glowed midnight, his gaze cutting through Jem like a knife. He strode past Jem; growling. As he passed the confused worker, the man grabbed Jem by the shoulders and shook him raucously. "You tell that bastard of a man that I am to never step in this office again if he insults anything about me again!" With one last furious hiss, the enraged man strode off, punching the elevator button. Jem turned back to the open office room; gawking. Deciding that he had nothing better to do, he ventured forward to greet his… boss.

William Herondale was what most people would call ignorant, and adventurous. Being fresh out of Oxford and at a youthful age of 22; William was ready to conquer the financial world. With his uncut onyx hair swooped across his face like a bat's wing, followed by two chilling cerulean eyes, he could scare almost anyone and anything with the right voice and tone. The said man was sitting in a deep lavender chair, his feet propped up on the desk. William was flipping through a manila folder, and paused from his reading to look up at Jem. William preferred to go by Will at his firm, and everyone who worked for him also went by nicknames, Jem's real name being James.

"Hello James, may I help you with anything?" Will asked, his deep British accent flowing out like butter on bread.

"You can answer my deepest question," Jem replied, sitting in the hard wooded chair in front of the desk. "Who was that man that ran out? He seemed to be miffed. He told me you insulted him."

"Oh, that lackey," Will remembered, shooting up from his seat. "Yes, I did indeed poke fun at a certain aspect of his life."

"Well, who was he?" Jem inquired.

"Some businessman from America," Will said, getting up and walking behind his chair to gaze out of the window. "Axel Mortmain I believe was the lackey's name. He owned some type of cog business; manufacturing I believe."

"He wanted to confer with you? What for?"

"Some other group here in London was planning on making some fabulous new invention," Will marveled sarcastically. "The company told him he needed money; a grant. He said that they referred us to give him a 'loan' if I can say."

"The offer was how much?"

"About half a million. I spit in Axel's face, for that was and _is _an absolutely ridiculous price for me to pay."

"He wanted to solicit $500,000 from us? That idiot…" Jem shouted.

"That's what I told him," Will said, looking back at Jem. "Even though I am a financial manger, with this corporation, I cannot just give some random stranger other client's money."

"He was that scandalous about it," Jem asked in disbelief. "He wanted our clientele's own money that we were saving?"

"Dirty is what he is. He promised that the company he was working for would give us half of whatever profit they made, _alongside _whatever money his cog company received." Will replied, sliding his fingers down the leather chair, his gaze hardened.

"Well, with correct figures; wouldn't that mean we would be receiving full profit if both companies would give us money?"

"Not exactly," Will rejected. "The company, Axel said it was Durdanice Manufacturing that came to him; y'know, the company ran by Henry Branwell; would have given Axel's group half of what they made, and that Axel would give half of what they received. So we would be a fourth short of full profit. I told him that; we would be used. He yelled back at me, screaming in my face that I only cared about the financial wealth I could capitalize, that back in the States from where he is; I'm considered a tyrant. I laughed, right at his face and then proceeded to-" Will boasted, and then cut off.

"You proceeded to what, Will?" Jem coaxed, knowing that whatever his own boss did had to be quite dastard to shut him up.

"I punched him, straight in the nose," Will whispered, sinking back to his chair. "After I hit him, I mocked everything he stood for. Called him a virgin, and that if he did have a girlfriend; that she was ugly as horse manure. He's a joke, James. He says I'm the one that cares about the money and power? You should have seen his face as he got on his hands and knees, begging for me to spare him some of my couture grace. Pathetic he is, pathetic he'll stay." Will ranted, all the while smirking.

Jem watched in awe fascination as his boss turned from a kind, selfless man into a greedy and ravishing monster. William, as he ranted, started to sweat; his midnight wave clinging to his forehead. Jem also noticed how attractive William was as he bantered, his azure suit starting to get crumpled under all of his movement. William jammed his hands into his cherry blossom colored pants, shouting insensibly about corrupted and weak businessmen. When Jem noticed he was starting to stare, he shook his head as if to snap out of some trance.

"I understand Will," Jem said, trying to stop William before he would turn into a human form of Godzilla. "Mr. Axel Mortmain is ridiculous and should not be in the interface of business. He's too viable to gullibility. He cannot survive in this type of world."

William blinked, as if he was surprised that Jem was able to summarize his rant in a matter of three sentences. "You got all of that out of me yelling," he asked. Jem nodded. "Maybe you should be my translator then."

Jem smiled at his boss. "Yes, just maybe."

"If that was all you wanted to know about, you can leave." Will offered.

Jem stood and shook his boss's hand. "Thanks for telling me. Axel kinda told me that if you continued doing that, he would destroy you."

"Destroy me? As if."

Before Jem could separate from his handshake, William pulled Jem in for a hug, patting the other man on the back. Jem widened his eyes when he felt Will's hands slide down Jem's neck, brushing across his skin. Will whispered something he could not hear and then they separated. Blushing a deep shade of violet, Jem excused himself and exited the office, giggling about the whole affair. William blew a tuff of hair out of his eyes and turned around to face the window, deciding whether he should have kissed him or not.

* * *

Jem's desk phone rang once, and looking down at the number, he frowned. "_873-093-2378… don't know any number like that," _he thought, picking up the receiver. "Hello," he answered. "This is James Carstairs of William Herondale's Financial Recovery Firm. May I help you?"

"Yes, I would appreciate your help. My name is Axel Mortmain and I have something I need to discuss with you." the voice on the other end said, the tone urgent.

Jem froze, looking at the receiver with shock. Bringing the phone back up to his ear, he spoke with uncertainty. "Yes, Mr. Mortmain. I remember you. You were the businessman who stopped by earlier with a proposition for an opportunity to let us make extra cash if I recall correctly."

"It's still fresh in my mind Jem," Axel growled. "As I speak, I am currently sharpening some knives to plunge into Mr. Herondale's heart."

Jem hoped he was joking. Then he froze for the second time, except instead of looking at the phone, he looked through William's office window and gazed at his boss. How did Mortmain know his nickname in the firm. He brought the phone back up, his voice trembling.

"Mr. Mortmain, I'd like to know how you found out that my nickname is Jem here… since you do not work here, that should not be disclosed."

"I have my ways James. I have my ways."

Jem slit his eyes, feeling fury slide into his veins. "I'll have you know Mr. Mortmain, that if you call this number again; I'll have the FBI or whatever security force you have back in the United States hunt you down. I don't know what game you are playing sir, but you are not going to be able to solicit me or frighten me into giving you whatever money amount you want. I am not as easily swayed as you think, sir. Goodbye," Slamming the receiver back into place, Jem sunk into his leather chair and sighed; spinning round… to face his boss leaning in. "Gahh!" Jem screamed, jumping up.

Will chuckled. "Sorry to frighten you James, but I overheard you shouting into the phone and decided to well… check up on you. What's the matter?"

Jem breathed heavily, mopping sweat off his face. "It was that Mortmain guy. He called, saying he wanted to talk me. I was going to when he said my nickname. I decided to ask him how he knew that was my name here and he said that he has his ways, whatever that means. So I threatened him, announcing that if he calls this firm again I'll have the security group that resides in the States to track his call and arrest him for stalking. I really do not want to know what means he did to learn my name."

Will groaned, rubbing his face with his hands. "I knew that was going to happen…"

"You knew what was going to happen Will?" Jem asked, standing up.

Will snapped his head to face Jem, his cerulean eyes darkening. "Jem, I'll let you take off the rest of the day."

"But-"

"No buts James, just leave."

Jem opened his mouth to rebuttal, but shut it and picked up his cashmere sweater, slinging it over his shoulders. "Yes sir." he whispered dejectedly. As he sulked off to the elevator, William eyed his co-worker, disappointed to see him so down in the dumps.

Will spoke, to no one in particular. "I asked you to leave James, because I do not want you to get hurt. You have no idea what game is being played here and I don't want you to get caught up in the crossfire. If you were to die, I'd die because I cannot afford to see you bleed."

* * *

Axel Mortmain shut his cell phone and looked out the car window, frowning at the torrent of rain that was bombarding the car. "That son of a bitch." he hissed.

His passenger looked at him with concern. "I'd take it that he did not listen to you."

"Threatened me Lottie, he threatened me." Axel said in disgust.

Lottie scooted over, patting her husband on the shoulder in comfort. "You can always try again, through other means."

Axel knew what his wife was insinuating and grinned. "That can be my next plan, but I do not want to run into this so abruptly. I'd like to have this operation go without someone dying. I mean, three people died last time."

Lottie nodded. "It was a shame that Richard died, I thought he was cute and we could off made a killing off of Richard scented cogs. But, no; he had to slip into that barrel of sulfuric acid at one of the club meetings and die."

Lottie, whose real name was Charlotte, scooted back over to stare outside the window as well. Her auburn hair was curly today, her gold, and sequined dress splayed out over her lap. Her cold, emerald eyes flickered back to her husband, who was busy and immersed in another call, more than likely getting another flight back to Boston. Only when Axel shut the phone, did she turn back.

"He was just a boy, Lottie. You shouldn't get attached to people that cannot stay with us. Besides, am I not enough?" Axel inquired, kissing Charlotte on the cheek, lightly.

"Maybe, but you do know that you are the one who has all the fun when you take your subordinate guest to those meetings. I am simply the chauffer as you describe it."

"That can be an overstatement," Axel smiled, his shady eyes twinkling in happiness. "I promise you that if James Carstairs survives, I'll let you take him on a night in the town. How does that sound?"

"Promising." his wife replied back.

The two rode in silence until Axel remembered what he was wanting to ask his wife. "Honey, did you do a check on James's boss, Mr. William Herondale."

"Yes, as a matter of fact I did!" Charlotte exclaiming, fishing into her purse. A few curse words later and fifty different items tossed out, she found a folder, pasted white with the name 'William Herondale' written on the front.

Axel grabbed the folder and flipped it open, his lips turning into a cruel smile. "This is certainly a lot of information about our individual, Lottie."

Charlotte rolled her eyes, sitting her purse back on the carpet of their car. "You have no idea, Ax. Mr. Herondale's information is locked up tighter than a safe."

Axel flipped through the pages that described William, and his eyes rose on a highlighted word in a category that was deemed 'Hobbies and Interests.' "_Mr. Herondale, you are a dirty man if you find interest in porn… gay porn at that_."

"Some of the things in there are quite despicable, Ax," Charlotte commented. "When he was nine, he committed a minor act of arson, burning a trash can that had a rat in it. In his defense, he said that the vermin bit him and did not apologize. I take that he is partially insane."

"He also has numerous crushes, at least from what the folder says." Axel said, looking at the category of 'Love Interests'. His eyebrow rose again when he noticed James Carstairs's name among the list of girls… and guys.

"Oh, you are looking at the romance page, aren't you?" chided Charlotte.

Axel nodded. "William can be deemed a player, that's for certain. It sickens me that he plays with people's emotions, expecting to get the same reaction back. How can he live?"

"Some people revel in that type of life Axel. It's not always a bad thing."

"You would know." Axel muttered, closing the folder.

Charlotte stuck her tongue out, pushing her husband. "Not necessary hon," she smirked, taking the folder and placing it back in her purse. Looking back at her husband, she posed a single question. "Are you planning on still going through with this?"

Axel nodded. "Of course I am. That money should be rightfully mine. I never like revealing my underground activities to anyone, but in drastic situations like this; what other option do I have? I would hate for Mr. Carstairs to die at the hands of one of my boys. They don't like newcomers and it is a rare occasion when one of my newcomers ever survives."

Charlotte breathed heavily, and took her time to bring her gaze back upon the dismal and dreary scenery outside. "That's what I was afraid of. I was afraid you would say that."

* * *

**That was chapter one everyone and it can already be shown that I've twisted and smashed certain things in just one chapter, like Charlotte Branwell being married to Axel Mortmain which means that Henry is all alone. One of my OTP's can't be together! *sobs for Henry, grabbing Clockwork Princess while doing it*. I am extremely proud to show you readers this chapter, and I hope you stay tuned. This story is slightly resembled by the actual movie, 'Fight Club', which I've never seen. Be careful though, the movie is rated R, but then what are you doing reading Rated M stories if you can't even watch a rated R movie? Anyways, that'll be all for now everyone. I love you all! Thanks for being awesome! **

**~Paradigm of Writing**


	2. Chapter 2: Privacy's Seclusion

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here. I hope you enjoyed the last chapter. Short author's note, for I have something to do so I'm going very fast. I want to say thank you for my three guest reviewers! This story has received a lot of buzz in a very few short days; something I'm proud of. This chapter is called Privacy's Seclusion and we see what happens in the privacy of two of our main characters, Jem and Axel- and what madness lies inside them because Jem is not perfect; no way. Here are my replies to my guests.**

**Veronica: Thanks V, I'm glad you find this interesting and is wailing to get a second look at my story. Thanks for being an amazing friend and I hope this chapter looks up to any expectations you have, because the next chapter will blow you away.**

**SilverCarstair's: Thanks for your kind words on my story and one day I hope to see a longer review, but I'm not commanding you to. As long as you like it, I'm content. I am having 40+ chapters on this story so you have plenty of things to fawn over.**

**Guest: I'm glad you enjoyed the first chapter. I'll try to get Henry and Charlotte together because what I did is awful. They're one of my OTP's, I call them the Institute Holders, for all it's worth. I'll try, I promise. **

**Anyways, here is the next chapter. Enjoy! If you have any questions about the story, feel free to ask. I'll answer them with as much spoiler free content as I can. **

* * *

When Jem came home, he expected her to already be there, curled up on the couch; watching some soap opera or something. She always had a fondness of the movie V for Vendetta, and he normally come home to see her watching it. When he entered his cozy apartment on the upper side of London, Jem smiled when he saw her watching the said movie.

"I'm home!" he announced, closing the door to his apartment, throwing his sweater on the back of a chair that overlooked their indoor patio.

His girlfriend of five years, Tessa Gray, swung her legs over the couch to meet her boyfriend. "Hey Jem," she said, kissing him on the cheek.

Tessa's mahogany hair was tied in a ponytail today, the fashion accentuating her body type extremely well. Her hazel eyes flickered between Jem's own eyes or his body; trying to pick which part of Jem looked the most attractive. Ditching her teacher uniform, which normally was a cut skirt; navy, and a dress that had to be either purple, pink, or white, Tessa donned a comforting fluorescent t-shirt and jeans.

Jem kissed Tessa back. "Hello Tessie. How was work?"

Tessa rolled her eyes. "Dreadful, like always. Tyron, the spitting image of Will, punched Arête in the jaw after she declined to go out with him. Robert almost exploded the lab station when he dropped the fire extinguisher in acid," Tessa buried her face in her hands. "I swear, those kids are going to drive me to insanity."

"I think you are already there." Jem smirked, bringing Tessa back to the couch.

"Really, how am I already insane?" Tessa inquired.

"You decided to date me." Jem smiled, sitting on the couch.

Tessa groaned, and buried her face in a pillow. "You're insufferable Jem!"

"I try." the youth chuckled.

Tessa shot up from her moaning, and grabbing the remote from the nearby coffee table, she pressed play, the movie beginning its dialogue and action from the next scene. Jem always hated the particular part of the movie where Natalie Portman's character was thrown into the penitentiary and tortured almost. He never liked it because he wasn't really into killing and torture, since it was torture alone to walk into William's firm every day. The part where Natalie Portman would grab the notes and read them would always make him cry, since it was so sad. Tessa always had to tell him that the place Natalie was in was not real, and that the story was all wrong. It was just a movie… right? Jem could never be so sure.

As he watched V slice and dice his way through the Chancellor's guards with his swords, he wished he could do that, without the weapons. Beating up some cronies with his bare fist and feet would be quite the spectacle, considering when he did fight; he made sure the attacker would never hit him again. He murdered the person, with his bare hands. There was this one time, a fellow named Mitch spilled coffee all over Jem's brand new suit and did not bother to apologize. Mitch ended up choking and dying of food poison a few minutes later when he ate a cupcake he had bought from the front desk. The person charged with his murder was the worker who gave Mitch his cupcake. No matter how hard the accused person would try and defend themselves, each person who was wrongfully pointed at was convicted of murder somehow was tried guilty and thrown in jail.

Jem's favorite execution he committed was of this fourteen year-old boy named Wendall Myers, a student of Tessa's who smacked her ass during school hours and made an awful snide comment. As punishment for the sexual harassment, Tessa actually _rewarded _Wendall by giving him a free day where he could go out in London with Jem and spend the day with her boyfriend. Jem killed Wendall at a car dealership in the building's restroom. Using a knife and toilet paper, he had choked Wendall by tying a hard knot around Wendall's neck, and then gagging the kid with loads of the paper. Stabbing the kid in the neck, as the blood tried to flow upward and through the neck it clotted, making Wendall choke on his own blood. Jem left the boy there and somehow he had not been charged with murder… yet.

Jem ran to Will for help on his problem, since in the matter of a month; he had committed nearly fifteen deaths of men and boys in London. Will promised to never tell a soul, even Tessa; about the ordeal since it dealt with Jem's life at hand. He cried in his boss's lap all night, sobbing on how broken he was, and why did things have to be so harsh. Instead of blaming himself, he started attacking Will on how he distracted him from doing his job; his life; from Tessa. Will had become speechless, his lips frozen partway when he was going to take a sip of water. As Jem stood to leave, apologizing for his deplorable behavior, Will grabbed his employee around by the shoulders and kissed him. Jem never had a kiss from anyone except his parents, Tessa, and the person he would kill. It seemed to both men that they kissed for hours, when in actuality, it was only thirty seconds. Jem was as bright as a strawberry, Will accommodating the same blush.

"Jem, honey, what are you thinking about?" Tessa's concerned voice cut through Jem's thoughts.

Jem broke his long gaze at the coffee table, and stared at his girlfriend. "Nothing Tessie, just thinking about work today; that's all."

Tessa nodded, taking her attention back to the TV. "Well, you had that stare in your eyes for nearly the rest of the movie. It's over."

Jem looked at the TV as well, noticing that the lines of pallid colored credits were sliding up the screen, indicating that the movie was over. "I'm going to go to bed Tessa; I have a busy day tomorrow at work."

Tessa got up from the couch and kissed him. "Well, I'll be leaving in an hour to go back home anyway. I'll make sure I say goodbye before I leave. Night Jem, I love you."

Jem didn't look back as he sulked into his bedroom. "Love you too Tessie. I'll see you tomorrow."

Jem plopped against his bed, letting the cold feeling of his silvery sheets overcome his senses and sprout goose bumps all up his arms and legs. Taking off his shirt and bunching it up into a ball, he tossed in into the hamper near his bedroom door. He flinched momentarily as one of the buttons collided with the metal of the hamper. Looking up at the ceiling, he guised shapes and objects out of the designs etched in the plaster. While he gazed, he thought once more of his reply back to Tessa. It was bare, unaffectionate and meaningless. He wondered if Tessa was paused in the living room; pondering on his response. A slamming noise echoed his apartment and he knew that Tessa was gone, out of his life for the rest of the day.

As Jem lay awake he tossed his glance over to his laptop resting on the edge of his bed, his eyes widened as a thought burst through. Grabbing it and opening it in a rush, Jem typed his password into the slot for the said word or phrase. Tapping his fingers against the keyboard, he waited impatiently as the laptop loaded his main screen. Clicking the Internet Explorer tab, he typed into the search bar of Google a single name, one that he'd been dying to figure out since he met him today in Will's office.

"Axel Mortmain," Jem whispered at the screen, "I'll get to know you and see what you are really about."

Clicking on the first webpage that appeared, a Wikipedia article on the man in question; Jem's eyes were met with a wall of text. As he read, Jem's quarter eyebrows rose lightly; amused and shocked at what he was reading. Axel Mortmain was thirty years old, born on September 9th, 1984 in Boston, Massachusetts. He married Charlotte Fairchild on August 15th, 2007 in Paris, France. No children, but rumored to have kidnapped nearly ten children around the world and sell them off to slave labor. Jem shivered when he read later on that Mortmain had not been charged for any of these assumptions and that it was just that, a rumor. Jem was also surprised to read that Axel was the fifth richest man in the United States and the ninth richest man in the world, just from a cog business. Jem closed the computer, not really wanting to find out any other disclosed information from Mr. Mortmain.

Later in the night, Jem heard some commotion outside his window. Throwing his covers off, he went to the glass structure that laced against his wall. Opening the window, he looked outside his room and cast a gaze at the fire escape. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, he went to go back to bed when he saw the glint of something yellow. Reaching out to the fire escape, he saw that someone placed a… sticky note on the cardinal metal. Grabbing it and reading over it once, Jem's eyes widened as he read over the message. It read,

"Dear, Mr. James Carstairs, or Jem; whichever you prefer to be called by. This is Axel Mortmain from Mortmain's Cog Company in Boston, Massachusetts. Since we did not get off on the right foot today when we met, I'd like to discuss my actions and other topics at lunch. Green's Deli and Café looks like a great place to eat, wouldn't you agree? I'd love if you were to arrive at noon and sit down to chat. This is not a suggestion, it is an order. Failure to show will comply in the death of a loved one, and it's not your girlfriend Tessa. You know exactly who I'm talking about."

~Sincerely, Axel Mortmain

* * *

Axel Mortmain grinned back at his reflection, wiping a speck of blood off his coral dress shirt. Since he dropped off the note at Jem's apartment, he had been able to go see a fight in his 'club'. On the house, he jumped in the ring and needless to say, it ended horribly for the opponent who idiotically decided to go up against him. Using the weapons and utilities around him, Axel drowned the poor fighting figure with the bathroom's sink and then continued to then electrocute the sap with some power cords that kept the arena light on. Axel swallowed some mouth wash before smiling again, hoping to see all his teeth perfectly aligned.

Before Axel went to his desk to check a very important matter, he looked at James Carstairs's folder, flipping through the pages. He was particularly amused on the fact that Jem had murdered fifteen people in London in the past year and has not been caught. "_We are birds of a feather, aren't we Jem?" _Axel thought happily, pondering on if James could be his brother. He would've liked it very much.

Sitting down at his hotel desk, he opened up a small briefcase that had a velvet box. Opening the velvet box, Axel beamed down at his favorite weapon, a .98 caliber Smith & Weston. Removing the empty magazine that was used a couple of days earlier; Axel fished into a desk drawer for another magazine of bullets. Slamming the round into the pocket of the pistol, he turned around, and looked straight at an old photo of him and Charlotte. Squinting, Axel tightened his finger around the trigger and fired, the bullet ejecting from the gun with grand ferocity. A small bullet hole etched through the picture, the hole exactly where Axel's heart was in the photo. Bringing the revolver back down into the velvet case, he snapped it shut and placed it back into the briefcase.

"I am in the highest, upmost state of excitement to be seeing you, Mister Carstairs. I believe you got my message," Axel practiced to the wall. "Truly sorry for the way I delivered the note to you, but I had no other choice. There are some things in this world that are very precious to us and we would even die for it. This meeting has a topic that it is on that caliber of imperativeness." Axel continued.

For the next few hours Axel rehearsed how the conversation with Jem would go, and at certain instances Axel got angry, talking to himself in different voices. Jem's was high, almost girly with a slight case of urgency. Halfway through the 'talk', he began drinking. In less than an hour, he was drunk.

"What do you mean I'm threatening you," Axel screamed at the TV, imagining it was Jem's silvery eyed face. "I'll show you threatening!" he chucked the bottle of booze at the TV screen, a shattering echo of glass rattling his room.

In a flash, Charlotte ran in, her hair jumbled in various directions. "Axel! Are you alright? I heard shouting and the breaking of glass."

Axel's features lightened immediately and his eyes sparkled. He became sober in seconds. "I'm sorry Lottie. I was trying to rehearse and practice my conversation with James Carstairs tomorrow. I got out of hand and now I'm talking in different voices and other freakish practices. I apologize honey. Go back to bed."

Charlotte knit her eyebrows together. "This is new Axel. You've never told me about this. Do you have schizophrenia or something? Anything else you've hidden from me?"

Axel raised his hands defensively. "No Lottie. What are you going on about? I simply worked out different scenarios in which Jem, tomorrow at lunch; could be defensive and intractable. I need to be able to fracture his shield."

Charlotte relaxed, her tenseness coming down to a minimum. "Axel, don't cause a panic in me again; especially this late at night. You know how I am during the late hours. Now, if you'll keep that hushed nature of yours up, I'll be heading off to bed. If I have to wake up again from your antics, I'll send a bullet through your brain. You know I won't falter."

"Good night my love." Axel called back. Averting his attention back to his chore at hand, he began to talk in different voices again, almost building the same passion again. By the time he was finished, Axel's face was flushed, his eyes wide and alert, sweat pooling under his fingers and cascading off his face. Chuckling to himself, he went to sleep. Dreaming of Jem, he began to slip back into his dream world, imagining if he and Jem were related.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed it. Love you all! I hope Axel scared you a little, and yes I know the note is a threat, weak and all, but I made it weak for a reason, which you'll find out later; dear readers. Please, if you can; answer my poll on my profile on your favorite story from me. I'll really appreciate your feedback. Ta, ta! See you tomorrow, with chapter three.**

**~Paradigm of Writing **


	3. Chapter 3: Threats Over Lunch

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here again to show you another chapter of Mortmain's Fight Club. I'm just typing as much as I can because I need to- I have so many things going on in my Fanfiction bubble that if I don't get these chapters down to agreeable length, and/or the story to an agreeable style, I'll never be finished with any of my stories. I still have three unfinished stories to write, and two; besides this one that need to get written ASAP. Also, I'm going to be doing something different every time I have a beginning author's note. I am going to recommend a song for you all to listen to, one I think that is suitable and nice. Here are replies to some reviewers.**

**Veronica: Thanks again for your kind words, V. I hope you are looking forward to this chapter and I cannot wait to see you soon. Summer is boring without my friends!**

**SkyDancing Dragon: Thank you for bringing up several mistakes in chapter one, I'll make sure to go back and find the errors. You think Jem is awful from last chapter? Then you haven't seen anything yet from him. Wait for chapter five, and that'll really have you screaming. Axel is also going to get much worse, scarier than what you can imagine.**

**Anyways, here is chapter three- Threats Over Lunch. My recommended song for now is called This is Me Over You by an unknown artist named Courtney Smith. Apparently this song was featured on Dance Moms: Episode 21 of Season 2 in a solo of one of the dancers on the show. Alright, enjoy the chapter and if you look up the song, you get a cookie! **

* * *

Anxiously tapping his foot against the granite sidewalk, Jem noticed each and every detail of each and every individual walking by. He noted an arguing couple, the female trying to hide a deep violet bruise smashed against her face. The male's face was cardinal, hissing at the girl with cruelty, his hand raised in a hostile manner. It took all of Jem's willpower to stay seated and not interfere. The couple's argument ended with the girl ramming her fist into the male's neck and scampering off like a rodent, as the male gasped for air on the ground. He took careful notice of one burly fellow who lumbered by, a biker's jacket thrown over the man's shoulders; three tears in some noticeable places. Jem could not help, but blush as the biker walked by. As Jem's eyes followed the man, he noticed a vivid and enormous dragon tattoo that circled down the biker's arm, and wrapped around the hand, then vanished behind the jacket; down the back, Jem assumed. What struck him about the tattoo was the dragon's unruly golden eyes, pierced in the pupil by a shade of teal.

After Jem went to sleep, he had unsettling dreams about Axel and Will… getting it on in his apartment. He would scream at Will, that Axel Mortmain was not right for him and that he was much more deserving since he'd been a loyal employee and all he had ever done was love him, Tessa never mattered. He had woken up, yelling at the top of his lungs; hugging himself tightly. When he got to work, he asked if he could've taken an hour off for lunch, from noon to one. Will didn't even blink when he said yes, numbly going back to his folder work. Jem- slightly overjoyed; raced from the firm, and down to Green's Café and Deli, a mile from Parliament. After reading Mortmain's note over and over again, Jem knew that if Will said no; he'd die. Jem could not afford to have his boss's death over his hands. It'd run him dead.

"Mr. Carstairs?" a kind voice asked.

Jem looked up to face the man he'd seen yesterday at the firm, a pair of blue rimmed glasses perched on the man's nose. "Yes? I'll take it that you are Axel Mortmain?"

Axel removed his glasses, putting them in the alcove flap of his coral suit. "Right you are, James. I am Axel Mortmain. I am glad you decided to agree to my terms."

Jem sipped his water, trying to avoid eye contact with the erroneous man. "I really couldn't say no."

"Really," Axel inquired, grinning wryly, "What convinced you the most, _Jem?" _the last word, Jem's own name, was said with a drip of venom.

"The fact that you would kill Mr. Herondale with a single swipe of your hand if I said no," Jem snapped. "Also, pick one and stick with it. Call me James, or Jem, or Mr. Carstairs. Not all three, or just two. Pick one name to call me. I'll take it you want to be called Mortmain?"

"Feisty aren't you," Axel glanced up at Jem, opening his menu. "I like it! Also, call me Axel. I think I'll stick with Jem. It is the easiest to remember."

"You need to explain yourself, Axel. Threatening me with cowardice actions will not help you. I need to know what you want from me."

"Well, for starters; I want that grant of money. Also, I'd like to be friends. I'm staying in London for awhile so I thought I could make some amends with people and have a few lackeys to spend my nights with. My wife persuaded me to do such a thing, because if it was up to me; I'd be alone."

"About that," Jem reminded himself, about what he read last night, "You came to William's firm for a grant of money, because Henry Branwell offered your help on an invention? I'd like to know why you came to us for money, considering that the Internet says you are the fifth richest man in the United States, ninth richest human being in the planet for a matter of fact. A small loan," Jem air quoted the word small and loan, "of $500,000 seems to be petty for some grand businessman like you, wouldn't you agree."

"_Damn, he's good," _Axel thought submissively. Pressing his lips into a grim smile, he rubbed his hand across Jem's; pleased by the younger boy's reaction. "Just because I am prosperous does not indicate that sometimes people with high standards never need help. Also, I realize you do not like when I brushed against your hand. Got a problem with intimate touch?"

"Yes," Jem said, shaking his straw. "I mean no. I mean yes. I mean… I really don't know. It bothered me because only one person touches me that way."

"Tessa Gray, your girlfriend; I presume?" Axel questioned, knowing deep in his mind that it was not Tessa who touched Jem with that type of style.

Jem's eyes flashed angrily, his left hand curling into a fist. "No, she is not the one."

"Mr. William Herondale then?"

No response from the firm employee. Axel cackled happily, clapping his hands in delight. Jem gave a rigid glare towards the businessman who shut up as quickly as he began laughing. Jem nodded lowly, almost into the table. "If you must know, yes; my employer is the only one who has ever brushed up against me like that?"

"Do you fancy him?" Axel inquired.

Jem sputtered on water. "I beg your pardon!" he protested.

"Do. You. Fancy. Mr. Herondale?" Axel stated, accentuating every word, letting his statement slide into Jem's skin.

"If you mean by sexual relations, no." Jem snapped sharply, shutting his menu with a flick of his wrist.

"Bummer." Axel muttered, looking down at the pasta portion of the menu.

A server bounced over to the table, a perky smile plastered across her face. "What will you two gentlemen like to eat?"

"I'll have the Sea Bass please." Jem courted, pausing to look down at his menu.

"May I have the 10oz sirloin, Madame, and the sides; can they be garlic mashed potatoes, no gravy, and green beans?" Axel asked politely, gazing down at the options before him.

"Of course!" the waitress agreed quickly, seizing the two men's menus and racing off like a NASCAR vehicle.

Jem reverted his eyes back to Axel, watching the older man take a sip of a glass filled with Chardonnay. He watched as the sour and tart liquid diverted its path between Axel's lips. Fascinated, he watched as Axel's mouth opened, revealing his teeth and gums, all stained a deep and putrid scarlet. When the older male noticed Jem staring, Jem looked down at his lab, absentmindedly playing off a charade that he was not indeed gazing upon him. Jem noted how beautiful and charming Axel's eyes were, the color flowing like suave chocolate on a conveyer belt. One thing the youth could not take his eyes off was Axel's charming hair. Today, the roots seemed to be darker, now sporting an oaky shade to the naturally light mahogany complexion. He could feel drool almost dripping from his mouth as the older male ran a hand through his hair, showing off his pale forehead that deepened Axel's sexual gaze even more.

"Do you like what you see?" Axel purred, once again brushing his fingers over Jem's.

"Yes," Jem said dreamily. Realizing what he was asked, he snapped his silvery eyes open and shuddered. "I mean, no. I did not!"

"Face it. I'm attractive!" Axel laughed, patting Jem's hand with a gentle touch.

Jem's face was as bright as Axel's shirt. Luckily the food arrived in the next moment, saving the awkward aggravation of time. Jem's mouth watered when he saw the lean fish slide on its plate in front of him. Axel's steak looked just as good.

"Thank you Irene." Jem warmly smiled, noticing the server's blush.

"You are most welcome sir." Irene giggled, skirting away.

Axel cut into his steak, checking for the consistency in color. "You seem to be a player."

Jem's fork froze from his mouth, a sharp glare shooting from his eyes. "I am sorry to have to shoot that accusation down. I am not a player. That idea is absurd."

"Denial is the first step to acceptance," Axel sang, smirking at Jem. "You just flirted with the server. You tell me that you have a girlfriend, Miss Tessa Gray. You've even spilled that you have intimate actions with your boss. That sounds like a player to me."

"Oh, and you are so much better." Jem accused, rolling his eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"Well I read on the Internet that you are married to nearly five people around the world. One guy here in London, one man in Los Angeles, one lady back in Boston, one woman in Egypt, and one other female in India. That sounds like you are collecting the marriage vows of every race in the world, but I could be wrong."

"Where'd you read that?"

"Wikipedia. Duh. Where else would I find my online information?"

"You believe everything on the Internet, Mr. Carstairs? Axel instigated.

"It's Jem," Jem replied back harshly, through gritted teeth. "No, not necessarily. But, with one shady man like you, Mr. Mortmain; I'd believe anything," Checking his watch, he noticed that his hour time slot for lunch was nearly over, he stood hastily, grabbing his cashmere sweater; slinging it over his shoulders. "I have to leave. I'm sorry, but I need you to pay the bill. I'll give you the cost back somehow. I hate to say it, but I'd like to do this again."

Axel gave an inquisitive glance towards Jem. "Are you suggesting to me that we do this again sometimes? You actually enjoyed sharing threats over lunch?"

"Call it what you wish, but I said it once. I will not say it again. Nice to meet you Axel, I'll see you later." Jem replied hurriedly, running off.

Axel looked back at his plate, a wide, sadistic grin spreading across his face. "_Yes, it was indeed interesting to meet you Mr. Carstairs. You won't regret our next meeting. I promise you that."_

* * *

"How was lunch?" Will asked Jem, as the youth burst through the elevator, back to his desk.

"It was fine. I stopped at the Green's Café and Deli. Ate the sea bass, and it was very delicious." Jem answered, not glancing up at his boss.

"How come you didn't tell me you were dining out with Axel Mortmain of Mortmain's Cog Company in Boston, Massachusetts? Y'know, the man who was here in my office yesterday? The one by your words had apparently threatened me. Remember him?" Will's curt voice asked, cutting through Jem like a knife.

Jem froze, giving his boss a quick, but weak glance. "I didn't think you'd have to know that. My apologies sir. Didn't think it was any of your business."

"None of my business James, none of my business," Will said menacingly, getting up and stalking towards his employee, "You told me that he threatened you with death, the same person who found out what I call you here in this firm. You went and had lunch with him?"

"I do not see what the big deal about it is Will! It's just lunch!" Jem shouted in defense.

"I followed you down there Jem, so stop denying any belief that I'll think you are crazy," Will threatened. "I saw what he did. He brushed his hand against yours more than once, and it certainly was no coincidence when I saw the pink color on your cheeks. Face it, you were, _are, _in love with Axel Mortmain, a fellow you know nothing about."

"I don't love him!" Jem screamed.

"I saw you staring at the guy James! There is something there, inside the man that you just met. I'd hate for you to see what lies under that perfect persona. You don't know who Axel Mortmain is, you never will."

"Oh, and you do?" Jem shot back, getting in Will's face.

"That is none of your business. Besides, what about our connection that we have together? Does that not mean anything?" Will asked, angrily.

"We do NOT have any connections to each other," Jem spat coldly, slapping Will across the face as hard as he could. "It doesn't mean anything because there was never anything there!"

Will's facial expressions said everything. "You don't mean that… do you?" he asked, his voice impossibly soft.

Jem's features relaxed, his lips parting. "I can't say. I don't know if I'm in love with you Will. It's complicated; I mean… there's Tessa…"

"You know you do not love her James," Will said, holding Jem's soft face between his hands. "You do not love Tessa. What you do know is that _I _do love you! Can you not see it?"

"Of course I can see it Will," Jem roared. "I see it every day, each single fucking second of each day. You care for me more than anyone I know. I just can't be the same exact way since I'm a player!"

"You're not a player," Will snapped. "Who told you that?"

"Mortmain." Jem whispered.

"You are not a player James. I know you aren't." Will whispered, hugging Jem tightly.

Jem began to cry. "I just want to know what the hell is going on Will. This Mortmain character suddenly has interest in me. You talk about him as if you've met the guy before, as if there is some past behind you that is too dark to share. I would like some sort of explanation sooner or later William. I am no child; you do not have to try to protect me all the time."

"But-"

"No buts Will. Promise me you'll stop keeping things from me. If I ask you about Axel, you tell me okay. There are some things in this life you'd die for. Everyone has one. I want to make sure I am one of those things. Promise me."

Will kissed Jem lightly on the head, hugging him tighter. "Alright James, I promise."

* * *

**That was chapter three- Threats Over Lunch. Okay, *cracks knuckles* we had several things happen. First off, I'd like to address that the reason Jem would be overjoyed that Will said yes to going to be able to have lunch at that café, is not because Jem was now able to see Axel, was that Will would not have ended up dead later in the day. Secondly, at the café- I can tell I made Axel torture Jem emotionally, by trying to emitting waned feelings and gestures to make the boy uncomfortable. Thirdly, if Axel's explanation or Jem's comebacks for anything in their conversation seemed weak was for a reason. I'm trying to overshadow certain aspects that come later in the story and that everything will be truly uncovered as the plotline progresses. Finally, Will and Jem's argument and the whole conversation they had is foreshadowing something huge, the actual back story these two male characters have. Alright, that is all. I hope you enjoyed, and I would love a review, but it's alright if you don't because I'll still love you. Thanks guys!**

**~Paradigm **


	4. Chapter 4: Deals with the Devil

**Hey everyone, Paradigm of Writing here with a new chapter in Mortmain's Fight Club, #4: Dealing with the Devil. We meet three new characters in this chapter! Yippee. I think you'll love the two men you get to meet. So, this story has been blooming rapidly and I'm ecstatic to know you all enjoy this story as where it is going. I've already gotten seven reviews which is impressive. My reply, once again.**

**Veronica: You don't know how kind your words are with this story. I just want to say thank you for everything you're saying and as long as you understand that by cookies, I mean an internet cookie; no real chocolate chip cookie... Just saying.**

**The song I'd love for you to listen today is another romance type of song, similar to the last one. The song title is Real To Me, which fits like every character in this entire story at the moment. The artist is Nicole Nordeman and this song was featured on the PS2 game, Thrillville, back in 2006. You could find the song in the entertainer or cheerleading mini-game. Yes guys, I played the game and that event just for the song.**

**Anyways, without further ado, enjoy the next chapter of Mortmain's Fight Club. **

* * *

"Hello Mr. Mortmain. I'll take it that lunch went well?" Axel's assistant, Cecily Garza greeted.

"Why, yes it did," Axel agreed, handing Cecily his coat. "Jem Carstairs is quite the person to toy with if you know what I mean." he elbowed Cecily, a smile playing his face.

Cecily turned purple, and she pressed a hand to her mouth; giggling hysterically. "Mr. Mortmain! You didn't do it with him, did you? At lunch, I mean."

Now it was Axel's turn to go violet. "No! I did flirt with him however, because he seemed vulnerable to the oppression. Oh, Cece, I did not do something _of _that sort! He actually wanted to meet up again, I am presuming it'll be lunch or some type of eating affair, but maybe I should advance upward."

"Charlotte will not agree with that, Mr. Mortmain."

"I don't give a rat's ass about what Lottie thinks," Axel snapped. "I am my own human being, you realize. Rules- they do not apply to me."

Cecily locked her jaw and turned away, furious at Axel's imprudence. "Anyways, sir; Mr. Bane would like to speak with you, down in the club."

Axel raised an eyebrow. "Oh." was all he said.

"If I may assist you down to the club, he's there to meet you."

"All right then, lead me down Cecily. Once you've done so, you can have the rest of the afternoon off. It's not wise to leave Mr. Bane waiting, since he is quite persuasive on his times." Axel quipped, following his assistant towards the elevator at the end of the hall.

Cecily pressed the down arrow button on the wall; tapping a heeled foot impatiently. When the DING of the elevator rung out, announcing its arrival, Cecily stepped back and allowed Axel to step in. Pressing the close button, Axel watched the grim and slate doors slide shut, cutting his view. With a groan, the elevator began to crawl down the shaft, creaking and moaning the whole way down. When the doors opened with a resounding screech, Axel did a cover check of his outfit, as if it was doused in grim and dust.

"Oh stop grooming yourself Axel. It's sick." an unannounced voice moaned out.

Axel grinned as he walked forward, absentmindedly running his hand to mat his hair down. "Magnus Bane," he greeted warmly, shaking the male's hand. "It is great to see you again my friend."

Magnus Bane, an extremely rich, political official from California in the U.S. Senate smiled wryly back, accepting Axel's warm handshake. His greasy midnight hair was slicked back by years of gel and abuse. His luminous amber eyes flashed behind the cinnamon and honey complexion, small gray tattoo's circling his eyes, tucked behind his ears. What struck Axel the most was Magnus's outfit. It was a suit; that was the most noticeable thing. The odd part of the material was that it was completely drenched in blood, a sickening coat of scarlet smeared across Magnus's arms.

Magnus noticed Axel gaping at his appearance. "Haha. About that… I got into a scuffle with a band of gangsters downtown. Since I looked like a million bucks to them, it would be funny if they jumped me and stripped me of my clothes. What they didn't expect was my knife slitting their throats."

Axel watched in amazement as Magnus talked about killing as if it was a daily experience. He knew he had practice in it; that was certain. Axel knew how to kill, but he always regretted it. He wondered why everyone he met had a fondness for killing people. Magnus did it because he was a dirty politician; nothing more. He killed for the intent of keeping his business secret, the same business he was going to reveal towards Jem later in the week. William Herondale, Axel researched; killed for power. When he was banding with Axel back in college, William turned from a frat boy with money to an assassin with money. Huge difference.

"Why are you here exactly?" Axel intoned, starting to have possibilities in mind.

Magnus sat down on a grungy chair, patting the seat next to him, indicating Axel to follow suit. "Sit."

Axel, not wanting to refuse Magnus's proposition, sat. "If you say so. I'll ask it again, why are you here?"

"Your new client, Mr. James Carstairs; Axel. I've taken an interest in him. Why'd you choose him?" Magnus inquired, grabbing the glass of wine on the table.

"He was, excuse me is, working with William Herondale. Y'know, the dark-haired, attractive, and blue-eyed boy I was acquainted with back in '11. Since Mr. Herondale has already been through the process once, it would be a no-brainer to get his coworkers involved with this as well. They're extremely alike in morals and other things Magnus. I've also picked up that at one time or another, they were in a relationship. That always strains things." Axel explained.

Magnus, bent in thought, nodded to some invisible agreement. "Interesting. Are you sure this James boy can be fooled into believing what you say the Fight Club does?"

"He's as gullible as a toddler Magnus, trust me; he'll be hooked under my finger before this is over. The one quality I cannot stand about him is how defensive he is towards everything. He feels as if everyone, everywhere; people are judging him."

"Maybe because he knows what people say is the truth. It always leads to self-acceptance Axel, in the end he'll know who he is, and that everything he knew before he came here were fabricated lies."

"How can I be so sure of that? Last time I brought someone down here, they were shot because they lost a match. I do realize that I need this money… to move forward and all. However, this is the fiftieth time I've brought someone to the club, and each and every patron I bring dies. Mr. Carstairs is different from everyone else Magnus, I can sense it."

"What does he look like? Someone with that description sounds to be good to be true, if they're like no one you've met before. I thought Will was special, but I guess this James is stars above him." Magnus poked Axel in the shoulder, antagonizing the man.

"Everything about him presents the color silver. His head of hair is like pillars of moonlight. He's frail, and pale as paper, not to mention his eyes that shine like quarters clinking on the sidewalk. He's far from ugly, in my opinion he's drop dead gorgeous. His name is James, but in Will's firm, he goes by Jem."

"Does he live up to that nickname," Magnus asked, his eyes twinkling. "Is he a gem?"

"Don't get carried away Magnus," Axel chuckled darkly. "Yes, he is a diamond in the rough, an absolutely shining, shimmering crystal. It's no wonder that Will and Jem hit it off once. They're both insanely hot and for anyone, boy or girl to not chase either man is a dumbass."

"What I want to know is when you are going to explain this Fight Club to him, lest show it."

"I may tell him the factual meaning _if _I can produce the dependence factor. Last time I spilled the beans of what my club really was, I got involved with a car chase in five different cities around the world. I almost destroyed the Louvre in Paris, blew up three bridges in Istanbul, and even had to pose as a statue in the Smithsonian. I'd much prefer to keep my secret a secret this time."

"What if you can't," Magnus challenged, leaning in closer. "I know you Axel. You always get attached to the wrong person, and it goes badly for you."

"Should he uncover the true significance of our association, I'll gut him like a fish. He'll breathe blood instead of air if it comes to that." Axel intoned gravely, standing up.

"You are playing with dark forces Axel," Magnus warned. "I suggest you stop dealing with the devil underground, namely me. I expect to see James Carstairs here in our next joining by the first of next month. If he is not here, I will not delay in cutting you from the fighting. You know I take my word seriously Axel. I'll see you around; trooper."

Axel shivered as the elevator doors slid shut, his last sight of the underground club being Magnus's eyes piercing his skull, as if to say- 'Dare me.' Axel grinned wickedly, shifting his coat back on his shoulders, ready to get his mission on a roll. "_Magnus, challenge accepted_."

* * *

Will never believed in fairytales when he was younger. Oh sure, the witch gave Snow White a poisoned apple and the faithful prince and the seven dwarves just _happened _to stumble by. Fairytales were lies, the whole lot of em. As he sat in his office, waiting for his next guest to stumble in the door, he pondered on whether his life was a fairytale. He was falling in love with his knight in shining armor all over again. Chuckling, Will spun around in his chair to face the window. Gazing at his reflection, he noticed how wounded he was.

His cerulean gaze pierced many souls one time too many. Jem's own eyes matched his like winter's storm; white snow and blazing blizzards clashing into each other. Will gave a judgmental look up at his hair, how he remembered when it wasn't always black. One time, Will had blonde hair like the model on the Victoria Secret's commercial, or the shade of an vibrant lemonade on a hot day. He dyed it in highschool, tired of how no one would notice him. Cast aside by girls and guys alike, he became cold and harsh. When he met Jem at a local restraunt, the whole casing shattered.

"_Jem._" Will thought dreamily, wishing his employee was in his arms.

Jem was intoxicating to Will; he could never stop thinking about him. With the blowout they had a couple of hours ago; it seemed as if the two of them ventured in the area of past the point of no return. He hoped it wasn't so, since Jem really had no idea how much he meant to him. If Jem and Will were to never talk again… the very foundations of Earth would be shaken.

"William Herondale. I'd never expect to see you being successful." a voice said behind him, the sound being rich with disgust.

Will turned around to face someone he did not respect very well. "Henry Branwell. I can obviously see that my success is something you dislike."

Henry Branwell, the owner of Durdanice Manufacturing stood in front of him, his arms crossed in front of his chest, a deep scowl plastered on his face. His wildfire hair poked out from underneath a baseball cap, his attire being very casual. A blue and black tee adorned a washed-out pair of jeans. Henry's chestnut eyes seemed to be intense and furiously staring someone past Will, as if to avoid serious eye contact.

"I don't abhor it exactly, but I never anticipated you becoming a financial king." Henry confessed; taking a seat in the same exact chair Jem sat in a day earlier.

Will's eyes cut a defiant stare towards the surly red-head, as if Jem's warmth pressed into the chair was a sacred place. "It seems through, that you aren't on a strict business approach as you are not in proper wear for these occasions."

"I am not," Henry agreed. "I just finished watching a baseball game of Gabriel's. He's doing very well in the sport, scored three runs for his team, and brought home four others. I'm so proud of him."

"Why are you here," Will interjected. "Gabriel is an amazing individual, but I know we are not here to chit-chat about your son."

Henry's face clouded, the cheery look in his eyes becoming serious. "No, I am not," clearing his throat, Henry sat up, to bring his eyes towards Will. "I came to discuss Mr. Axel Mortmain. I am pretty sure you discovered that he had lunch with one of your workers, James Carstairs today."

"Yes, I have. What concern is it of yours though?"

"You know exactly why it concerns me William. We had college for all four years together. We went to Axel's _gatherings," _Henry was quite subjective on the word gatherings, "A plethora of times, so I just want to let you know; I'm afraid for Mr. Carstairs."

"Afraid for him? Afraid for my Jem? Why?" Will questioned, sitting up to face his former colleague.

Henry raised a tan eyebrow at Will calling James his, and by a name he had not heard of. "You know exactly what I mean by that statement William. I, in trepidation, believe that Axel is trying to take Mr. Carstairs to the fight club, and I hope that you can get some sense in that employee of yours to stay away from the man."

"That's sweet of you Henry, but I've already taken care of it." Will assured the worrying youth.

"Oh, have you?" Henry inquired, placing a foot on Will's desk.

Will's eye twitched, his eye staring at Henry's shoe with fierceness. "Yes. James and I had a heart-to-heart conversation about their meeting and I made James promise to never see Axel again."

Henry nodded. "Good, glad to see you taking the advantage of being Carstairs's superior and showing him the true evil of that man. Cannot believe we fell for his tricks, his lies."

"I try to forget them," Will whispered, taking another swivel in his chair to face the window, as he did before Henry walked in. "Anything else Henry?"

"Actually, I do have one request for you, if you could find the heart in you to do it," Henry said quietly, looking down at his hands. Will spun around, a dark eyebrow raised. Henry looked at Will in the eyes, his look having the same intensity when he talked about Axel. "Gabriel is going to a friend's house tonight for a sleepover, and it is Friday night. I know that you are closed tomorrow, well you open at noon, but what I'm asking is if you'd like to have dinner tonight. I'll be alone for the rest of the day once Gabriel leaves and I really have nothing to eat, but a whole lot of money. I was thinking we could have a bite of something and wander around. Do what we used to do back in college, like the old days." the male's eyes lit up mentioning the 'old days'.

Will turned pink, his palm pressed to his mouth as he coughed. "Are you asking me out on a date Henry?'

"It would seem as if so. I expect to see you at my house at eight thirty. If you don't come, I'm going to hunt you down. What do you say?"

"Yes. I'll go out to dinner with you." Will mumbled, looking down at his hands; helplessly.

"Oh thank you Will! You have no idea how much it means to me." Henry threw his arms around Will and hugged him.

Memories flashed in front of Will's eyes. He remembered the time they talked till midnight in their dorms, laughing about God knows what. He committed to memory the time both of them were at the beach, rolling about in the sand. Henry's hand brushed over Will's, a deep fuchsia spreading through the boy's cheeks. Henry leaned in for a kiss on the youth's mouth and then the two roommates were sprawling down the hill into the freezing water.

"I'll see you tonight then?" Will quipped, breaking from the embrace.

Henry smiled, and Will's heart fluttered as he took in the sight of seeing Henry so happy again. "Thanks Will. Be punctual. I'd hate to end the night on a sour note."

Henry excused himself from Will's office, jumping up and down the whole time. Will turned back to the window, flabbergasted. "_What the fuck did I just do?_" he thought crazily, pondering on how Henry's lips felt against his back in college. He dismissed the thought from his brain. After all, it was just a memory.

* * *

**Ooh, Will is a bad, bad boy. It looks like he and Henry used to have a relationship. Anyone surprised? Thanks for reading this chapter, and expect the fifth one by like Friday of _next _week because I am busy in other stories and what not. Please, if you can; stop by my profile page and view my poll. Please answer it, for I'd love to have some feedback on my stories, as to which really stand out the most to you. Thanks everyone and have a great day. Love you all!**

**~Paradigm **


End file.
